The Strange Case of The Missing Pertew
by Nicole1
Summary: Sequel to my short fic Story Time i recommend you read that first. John figures out the perfect gift for Teyla...he hopes.No spoilers..just JohnTeyla cuteness and some fluff later i'm sure. :
1. Chapter 1

**The Strange Case of the Missing Pertew...**

**Part One**

**_(If you haven't read my short fic Story Time I recommend you do before reading this)_**

now betaed as of 6/16/06 thanks to angw. thanks hun.

John Sheppard tried not to smile as he practically bounced down the hallway. He was more excited, than Ronon got at the prospect of a good fight, and that was saying something.

It had finally arrived two days ago. An item that was worth all the trouble he'd gone through to obtain it.

Hell, it was even worth the embarrassment John had endured at the hands of McKay when the nosy scientist had caught him inspecting the unique gift. John had since bribed his friend into silence under the threat of unleashing Lt. Cadman on him.

John bathed in the memory. Rodney had shut up faster than you could blink.

Now he just had to hope and pray it would brighten up Teyla's already lovely face. It was hard to believe how long he'd struggled with what to get her.

John had tried to think of the perfect gift for days, but nothing seemed good enough for this occasion. Then one day it had hit him...literally.

Bent over, lacing his boots, his door chimed.

John lifted his head, almost succeeding in knocking himself out on one very large, very heavy, technical manual. It had been sitting precariously on the edge of his nightstand.

Elizabeth had "suggested" he read it two months ago. Sadly, he just hadn't found the time yet. John cringed at the thought of trying to understand even a fraction of quantum mechanics or whatnot.

The book had, however, knocked some sense into him. It had sparked a pleasant memory of a nice evening he'd spent with the beautiful Athosian. She'd told him a moving story about a group of animals called the Pertew, and therein had been the solution to his problem.

The perfect gift for the perfect woman. _Down boy. Just friends. Remember_. He reminded himself sadly.

John glanced at his watch as he entered his room. _Still two hours left. Plenty of time to get this wrapped._ Of course John's version of wrapping was quite liberal. Too bad there wasn't an abundance of newspaper on Atlantis. So the brown, soft paper that Rodney had lying around his lab for protecting some of the more delicate instruments would have to do.

John got on his knees and reached under his bed, dragging out a small box. He sat Indian style and placed the box on his lap.

He still couldn't believe how well that woman had done with his special request. All he'd been able to do was doodle the image, that lived in his imagination, on a piece of notebook paper and the seamstress had created a masterpiece. Then there was the embroidery. She'd gotten the spelling perfect, John could barely squelch his excitement, Teyla had to love it.

He sighed and shook off the butterflies that were dancing in his stomach.

_Get to it John._

Stretching far to his left, Sheppard grabbed the brown "wrapping" paper and set it next to him. He then carefully opened the box and his heart stopped.

His perfect gift was gone.

end part one

feedback is so much love


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**_now betaed asof 6/16/06_**

**not mine don't sue**

John's mood had done a 180 in less than two seconds. One moment he was feeling good about the day, the next he was ready to kill someone. Not just anyone, Rodney McKay.

The metal clanging under his boots only served to increase his annoyance, but he refused to slow down, his pace increased with his anger. After almost ten minutes of non-stop running John found himself at the entrance to his friend's lab.

He stomped in, covered with sweat, breathless and glared at McKay.

Rodney looked up from his laptop and gave him a bemused expression. The scientist sat up straighter so he could give him a once-over. "Can I help you Colonel?"

"Don't you dare play games with me right now McKay! This isn't funny! Now where is it?"

Rodney's hurt and baffled expression was all the confirmation he needed to realize how wrong his assumption had been. His friend couldn't lie and it appeared he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ah crap. I'm sorry Rodney." John held his hands up in what he hoped his friend would see as a sign of sincerity.

"Okay...wanna tell me what the hell this is all about?"

John sauntered over to the chair in front of his friends desk and plopped down on it. He wiped some of the sweat from his brow and closed his eyes.

"It's missing."

"Colonel I don't-"

"The gift." John opened his eyes and tried to ignore his pounding head. "The one you caught me inspecting in the storage room. I had it under my bed and now it's not there. The box it was in was there but the contents...vanished."

"And you thought I took it?"

"You were the only one who knew about it. So I just...look I didn't think okay. I know not even you would do something like that."

"Thanks... I think." McKay shook his head and his gaze drifted back to his laptop.

"I'm such a screw-up." John muttered while standing up.

He was halfway to the door when he heard a sigh behind him. "Colonel this is important to you."

It wasn't a question.

John turned and met his friends stare. To his amazement there wasn't a trace of sarcasm in McKay's voice or expression.

"Yes." John admitted.

Rodney rubbed his hands together. "Okay then where do we start looking?"

"We?" John couldn't even begin to try and hide his shock.

"Look no one else knows, so you must have dropped it somewhere right? We can retrace your steps. One of us is bound to run into it."

"I'm supposed to meet Teyla in less than two hours Rodney there is no way.."

"Well we better get started then."

"Okay that's it." He stepped closer to his friend. "Who are you and what have you done with Rodney?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. You should have been a comedian instead of a soldier."

"There's the scientist I know!"

John got another death glare.

"No really though, why are you doing this?"

John might as well have asked him when the last time he had sex was for how uncomfortable McKay became. He looked like he was trying to crawl out of his own skin. "Look I just know she means...I mean I know how much you want to...oh...look I just want to help alright. Is that so hard to believe?"

John wanted to say "Yes" but he didn't. He was touched, not that he'd ever admit it. "Well we better get started then. "

McKay nodded and they headed out of the lab.

"If we want to find this in the next hour we have to move fast. You start-"

"Find what?" A melodic voice asked from not two feet behind them.

They both turned in unison and met Teyla's curious, yet lovely face.

She was wearing her sparring outfit, John loved that outfit. It also made it even harder to think of anything believable to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Naturally it sounded idiotic. Mckay didn't do any better.

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing at all."

"Just-"

"Going for a-"

"Walk"

"Meeting."

Teyla blinked several times and then her eyes narrowed. "I see."

_Think fast John._ "We were walking to a meeting."

"I was not aware of such a meeting."

_Abs that perfect should be illegal. Focus._ John tore his eyes away from her too perfect form and met her less suspicious stare.

"It's just some scientist thingy McKay and his fellow geeks wanted me to listen in on."

"Oh. Did you still want to go over that last mission report with me tonight?"

"Of course, but could we push it back another hour?"

"That is not a problem. I will see you in two hours then."

She smiled. He melted. Like always.

John watched her walk away until she turned a corner.

"She thinks you're going over a report with her?"

"Yep."

"You are so whipped." Rodney deadpanned.

"Am not!"

Rodney crossed his arms and stared at him.

"What?"

His friend shook his head.

"Oh come on let's get started."

"Whatever you say Colonel."

John bit back a smart ass remark. Instead, he told Rodney what rooms and corridors to check. They split up and headed in opposite directions, radios synched.

As John began searching a hallway he had passed through earlier, he couldn't help but think about the way Teyla's eyes would sparkle, the way her smile would take over her face, and the way her nose would crinkle if she laughed when he gave her, her gift.

The gift that he had had specially ordered, paid too much for, and that had been shipped halfway across the galaxy.

Rodney was right, like always. He was so whipped.

end part two

**feedback is love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

_(sorry this took so long my muse had left me but it appears to be back with a vengence part four should be up w/n a week)_

Hope you enjoy :)

John's radio crackled to life. "Colonel, this is McKay do you copy?"

"I hear ya Rodney. Any luck?"

There was a pause. "I'm sorry, but no."

John tried not to loose hope, but they had been searching for over and hour, and he was running out of time. Atlantis was a big city. Too big for any two men to search thoroughly in a few weeks, let alone a few hours.

John zoned out as his friend listed off all the areas he'd searched so far. This was getting them nowhere but he couldn't give up. This was for Teyla for Pete's sake. Not just some random person. No he wouldn't lose hope...not for another 45 minutes anyway.

**45 min later**

"I am so screwed Rodney." John slumped against the nearest wall and banged the radio against his already aching forehead several times.

"Okay look. I still have a few ideas. Go meet Teyla, talk about that "report." I'll radio you when I find it. I'll make up something clever...like I need to speak with you a moment. Then I can hand you the gift."

John couldn't suppress his strangled laugh. "Rodney what the hell makes you think you're going to find it in the next...say...20 minutes."

There was a short pause. "Because I am the smartest person in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Sheppard was too tired and upset to offer a good comeback, so he just let it go.

"Okay, I'm going to shower and then head towards her quarters." _And I have fifteen minutes to do it._

"Go and don't worry. I'm on it."

"That makes me feel soooo much better."

"Shut up and get going."

"Funny I was going to tell you the same thing" John quipped into the radio as he made a bee line for his desperately needed shower.

XXX

"You are right on time." Teyla's bright and sunny face almost made him forget all his frustration.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

She stared at him blankly.

"Sorry Teyla, another of those Earth sayings. It just means I'm glad to see you."

Her smile got wider. "I am glad to see you as well." She stepped back and gestured for him to enter.

John felt his smiling fading as his anxieties returned. What the hell was he going to say? He hadn't even bothered to take more than a glance at that oh so important mission report they were supposed to be discussing.

Teyla was expecting him to have questions for her. John sauntered into the seat she had obviously laid out for him. A desk made for one, didn't normally have two chairs sitting by it. That damn report was laying face up, it seemed to be staring at him. Mocking him.

"Colonel. Is everything all right." Her normally serene face was pinched with worry.

Shit. Had she been speaking to him? _Or maybe it's just your "dead man walking" expression idiot. Come on Rodney pull another miracle out of that hat of yours._

"We can do this another night if you wish."

"No." He almost jumped at the determination in his voice. Apparently his heart had already made up its mind. John smiled. "I mean I'm fine Teyla. Sorry if I seem a little distracted, today's been...interesting."

"I guess so." Teyla still looked concerned, but she took her seat next to him.

The fabric of her shirt rustled as it brushed up against her desk, drawing his attention to her partially exposed mid-drift. He fought the urge to blush as she caught him staring.

"So how about that report," he blurted.

"Report...oh yes." Teyla began fiddling with the data pad lying on the desk. Her fingers drummed the top of it for a few moments before slamming it back onto the table.

John nearly tumbled from the chair, but managed to not so gracefully catch himself halfway down by grabbing onto Teyla's thigh.

_Real impressive. If only daddy could see me now. Great reflexes my ass. Cool under pressure. Not today. _John suppressed a groan and went to pull himself into a normal upright position.

"I am so sorry John."

"You're sorry?" He lifted is gaze off the ground and found his face mere inches from Teyla's soft, sad, eyes. All thoughts of even pretending to want to discuss the report vanished.

"It is my fault I startled you. Today has been interesting for me as well I suppose."

She placed her warm, steady hands on his forearms and helped him sit up.

"Stressful huh?"

She gave him a broken smile. "You could say that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No I do not think that would be wise." She swallowed. "For various reasons." Her eyes drifted down towards her lap.

"Teyla you can-" _Crap._ There was no fighting his urge to blush this time. John felt his face turning all shades of red. He grimaced and quickly removed his hand that he had somehow forgotten was not only resting on her thigh, but had at some point gotten a mind of it's own, and had begun rubbing her leg in a soothing motion.

_Hell John, why don't you just ask her to do a strip tease while you're at it._

He buried his face in his now sweaty palms. "This is not how I pictured this evening going at all Teyla. I'm such as ass."

"John you are not an ass. And what did you have in mind for this evening. I am going to assume you could not care less about that report."

"Why would you say that?" He mumbled into his hands.

"Because I do not care about it either."

John's head snapped up. "Say what?"

Much to his annoyance Rodney choose that moment to radio him.

"Teyla this might actually be important. Hold that thought." He pleaded while he backed towards her door.

Her eyebrows had reached her forehead, but she didn't object.

John stumbled out into the hallway. "Why the hell do I turn into a bumbling idiot whenever I'm alone with her?"

"Don't worry Colonel. It's not just when you're alone with her."

The thought of choking McKay was suddenly very appealing. "Look I just made a total ass of myself in there so you better have something other than insults to offer...me."

Rodney was giving him that "I'm a genius grin" while holding the no longer missing gift out in front of him. At that moment John couldn't agree more.

"You're a genius McKay!"

"I know."

"How...where...when?"

Rodney shook his head. "It's too long and complicated for your brain to process, especially right now I think. Let's just say, I looked in the last place we would have thought too because it was too obvious."

"What?"

"Oh for...I found it in the same storage room where I caught you inspecting it. The...whatever it is, had fallen in between to boxes, you probably dropped it in your haste to hide it from me."

John knew he was gaping at his friend but he didn't care. "You're the best Rodney." He snatched it from McKay and gave it a quick once over. "It looks okay still."

"I took the liberty of dusting it off for you."

"Thanks. Really."

"Don't go getting all weepy on me, just get in there and do whatever it is you were planning on doing in the first place."

John smiled and patted Rodney on the back before hiding the item behind his back. Once situated he opened the door and re-entered Teyla's room, determined not to screw it up this time.

end part three

feedback is loved and adored. What did you think:))


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**hope it's a satisfying ending :)**

Teyla was still sitting right where he'd left her. While her hands were folded on her lap, her eyes were miles away. She looked like a troubled Angel.

_Looks can be deceiving._ He smiled to himself. She could kick his ass to next Tuesday if she wanted.

"Hey Teyla."

"Hey John."

"I have to tell you something."

She cocked her head but remained quiet.

John cleared his throat. "You were right, I don't give a damn about that report. Hell, I didn't even look at it," he admitted.

She was fighting a smile. "So are you going to tell me what all this is really about. And what Rodney was doing at my door just now." Teyla crossed her arms over her chest. "Follow up on that meeting you had with him."

"Okay, okay we might have misled you about that as well. It was for a good cause though."

'"I'm waiting." She tried to look nonchalant but he could see her curiosity creeping into her now only mildly successful scowl.

"He was helping me look for something important I'd lost. I'm happy to say we were successful."

Without any pretense he held out his gift for her to see.

Her reaction was even better than his fantasy. Her face went through a roller coaster ride of emotions.

It was where the ride stopped that made his knees go weak.

Love and vulnerability were written all over her face.

"John," she breathed.

"So you like it?"

"Like it." She stood and walked slowly only stopping when she was less than a foot from him. "Can I..."

"Of course. It's yours Teyla."

She reached out, taking it tentatively at first. Then he watched as she took it all in, the shape, color, and size. He knew he had gotten the specs right. Her gaze finally stopped on the embroidery.

Her fingers traced the name he'd had sewn onto the animals furry side.

Grawb.

"Now you can have Grawb sleeping above your pillow every night."

She clutched the replica of the cuddly pertew to her chest and rested her head on top of it.

When she looked up again tears were tracking down her cheeks. No one had ever looked at him like that before. So much love and gratitude. It was almost too much.

He quickly swiped at his eyes.

"I love it John. It's the most thoughtful, and wonderful gift I have ever been given."

John let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Good."

She smiled as another tear trailed down her face. Teyla walked over to her bed and laid the plush pertew down, right above her pillow. Then she turned and faced him again.

John felt compelled to go to her. The moment he was within arms length she pulled him into a hug. He was surprised, for all of a second, before his arms enveloped her, pulling her even closer.

He rested his head on top of hers and took in her scent.

"Happy Anniversary Teyla."

Her reaction was not what he expected.

"Happy Anniversary to you as well John. My gift is not nearly as good, I am afraid."

"My gift?" He said into her hair.

"Of course, did you think I would forget the anniversary of the day we met."

John laughed as they parted, but only half way, her arms were still resting on his sides. "I thought I was the only one with the surprises tonight."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but -" she headed for her closet and returned with a thin, foot long package."

"I hope you like it."

John felt like a kid again, waiting to open a present on Christmas morning. It had always been his favorite holiday, somehow this was even better.

He flashed her a huge grin before he dug into the package.

"Excited Colonel?"

"Who me?"

When he finally tore through the last bit of paper his heart almost stopped. And that was just from the box. It was hand made, that was more than obvious. Wooden, engraved with Athosian writing all along the sides.

"The top comes off, its a place to keep your gift when you are not using them."

"What does it say," he whispered.

She stepped closer, her shoulder was pressed against him. Her fingers pressed into the perfectly carved letters, they trailed over each word as she spoke them in a gentle, yet meaningful tone. "Trust. Loyalty. Respect. Friendship. Family." She stopped when her fingers rested on the last word.

She waited until he met her warm, inviting, brown eyes.

The moments seemed to tick by, neither wanting to disturb the place they had found. Complete comfort with each other, nothing but them existed at this moment. It was a moment John could spend the rest of his life in, staring into her eyes, her body pressed against his, just being near each other.

Then she spoke. He voice barely even audible, but John would have heard her no matter what.

"Love."

"Thank you Teyla."

"Open it John."

"Oh, yeah."

He removed the lid and Teyla took it from him and clutched it to her chest in a somewhat protective gesture.

"Teyla. My god. These are for me?"

"So you like them?"

"I love them."

"They were made especially for your height, weight, and," she grinned, "fighting style."

John took one of the two perfectly crafted weapons out, and examined it. "My very own fighting sticks."

"Now you do not need to borrow my spare pair anymore."

"Teyla these are amazing."

"No more than your gift John."

_Screw this._ He set his gift on her bed and before he could chicken out, she got another hug. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you."

When they pulled away it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was just nice. John wasn't used to this feeling, but he knew he didn't want it to go away...ever.

"So can we go try these out?"

She gave him a playful grin. "I was hoping you would say that. Just give me a moment to change."

Thoughts of Teyla in her sparring outfit only enhanced his already wonderful mood. _Lord have mercy. This woman will be the death of my bachelorhood._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to feel upset by that.

end

**feedback is loved. What did you think :))**


End file.
